legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S5 P9/Transcript
(The heroes are seen stepping up to Ultron's hideout) Alex: Alright, entrance is just ahead. Erin: Got it. You all ready? Omega: Yep. Izuku: Definitely. Zulu: Hell yeah! Jack: Let's do it! Erin: That's good for us. Let's get in there bro! Alex: Alright! (Alex uses a psy blast and blows the door from his hinges. Ultron is shown inside as he hears the explosion) Ultron: Hm? Drone: Sir. (The drone displays a security cam of the heroes entering the base) Ultron: No no no no. This can't be. Drone: Should I initiate security lockdown? Ultron: Activate it. Activate all of it! (The drone activates the security breach as the heroes are shown with the alarm activating) Lex: Well, they know we're coming! Alex: I expected as much. Erin: We gotta hurry guys! We can't let that Vibranium get processed! Miles: DRONES!! (Several Ultron Drones fly in) Ultron Drone #1: Target sighted. (One of the drones then begins speaking with Ultron's voice) Ultron Drone #2: Haven't you kids got other things to do than delay your evolution? Alex: Haven't you got better things to do then trying to kill humanity? Ultron Drone #2: What can I say? I'm a man with goals. Jack: You're no man. Ultron Drone #2: And you're half of one thanks to that traitorous Drone R-3Y. Jack: Then it looks like I'm gonna rip those vocal components out of your neck asshole! (Jack hits the drone with lightning, causing the others to start opening fire) Alex: Take cover! (The heroes get behind cover as the drones fire) Erin: What do we do? Lex: I got it hold on! (Lex snaps his fingers as the lasers stop. The heroes look to see the drones have vanished) Lex: Alright we're good! Alex: Wha-? Excuse me? Lex: Don't ask, just move! (The heroes all head forward into the base) Erin: Any more drones? Izuku: Seems clear! Tenya: Yep! Alex: We're clear! Erin: Good! Then keep moving! (The heroes continue moving. Ultron is seen watching from above before he walks up to some drones processing Vibranium) Ultron: Halt the process. Drone: Huh? Ultron: We're moving the Vibranium off site. Drone: Roger that sir. Ending process now. (The drones cease processing as they begin to return the Vibranium to storage) Ultron: Hurry. The kids will be here soon. (The drones walk off as Ultron sees one last canister of Vibranium left) Ultron: Hmmm.... (The scene cuts back to the heroes as they see a group of drones carrying Vibranium canisters) Alex: There! Drone: Threats detected! Engaging! (Two of the drones turn as they fire at the heroes) Tom: I got it! (Tom hits the drones with chain lightning, taking them down) Tom: They're down! (Uraraka and Izuku run up to the canisters they were carrying) Uraraka: Whoa! Its got that Vibranium stuff! Izuku: Ultron must be trying to move it all out of here! Alex: Then we need to hurry! Who knows what'll happen if it gets away! Yuri; I have a few ideas for what- Alex: Not what I meant Yuri! Omega: Which way Alex? Alex: Split up who cares?! Lex: Well you heard the man move it people! (The heroes quickly organize into groups and split up around the base to cover more ground) Alex: Let's go! (Ultron is then seen holding onto the Vibranium canister as he walks) Ultron: With this rock, the foundations of my church shall be constructed. (Ultron continues walking as he hears Erin and Jack in the adjacent hall) Ultron: Hm? Erin: Where are they at now? Jack: Just keep your guard up sweetie. They could be anywhere. Ultron: Defenders. (Jack and Erin are seen alone on the other side of the wall separating Ultron from them.) Erin: I'm REALLY glad I didn't bring Rose with me. This stuff would be too dangerous for her right now. Jack: You sure Emily's not gonna steal her from you? Erin: Ha! Yeah right. Jack: Yeah I guess. Erin: Besides, she's got Lenny with her. Jack: That is true. Erin: Yeah well, maybe they'll- (Suddenly, Ultron rams his hand through the wall and grabs onto Erin before pulling her through the wall) Jack: ERIN!! (Erin is seen struggling to get free of Ultron's giant hand) Ultron: Ah the daughter of Seris. What a surprise. Erin: Ultron... Still as charming as ever. Ultron: Why thank you! Though your compliments won't save your life. Jack: Let her go Ultron! Ultron: Ah, the cyborg groom. How fitting. Jack: Okay I take the cyborg thing as a compliment, the groom not so much! Ultron: Hm. Erin: You're making a big mistake here Ultron! Ultron: Really? (The two turn as Ultron looks to see the drone flying off with the Vibranium) Erin: *gasp*! No, we were so close! Ultron: Ooooh just a few seconds to late kids. Jack: You bastard! (Jack creates fire in his hands as he's about to attack, but Erin suddenly cries out in pain as Ultron starts to crush her) Jack: !! Ultron: No another step, or the bride gets it. Erin: Don't listen to him Jack! Rip him to shreds! Ultron: Um but the Vibranium is getting away. (Jack aims a fireball at Ultron) Jack: And you're not going anywhere. Ultron: Of course not, I'm...already there. (Jack looks confused) Ultron: Oh you'll catch on. But first, you might wanna save your bride. (Ultron continues crushing Erin) Erin: Gah...! My ribs....! Ultron: Anytime now Ferras. Jack: *Charges* BASTARD!!! (Jack hits Ultron with a punch right in his face, knocking Erin out of his grip, and him into a wall) Erin: Oooh man... That hurt... Jack: *Goes up* Are you okay?! Erin: *panting* Out of air but okay. Jack: Good. (Jack is then struck with debris as Ultron gets back up) Ultron: This is it Ferras. First the hand, now I'm gonna tear your entire arm from your body and THEN we'll see if you like being part machine then! Jack: Try me. Ultron: Alright then... (Ultron flies forward and grabs Jack by the neck as he slams himself and Jack through another wall) Erin: JACK!! (Ultron continues to slam Jack thought wall after wall till he finally chucks him) Jack: Gnn! Okay. Maybe you're a little tougher then I thought since you got that new body. Ultron: You finally starting to see how inferior you are? Jack: Considering how much I've sacrificed trying to stop you? Not really. Ultron: Your hand was nothing but an advancement in our plans boy. It shows weakness in humans if you stoop to using tech to restore yourself. Jack: Tell that to all those people from other Universes that are in my situation asswipe! Ultron: Like you'd know who they are worm. Jack: Oh you'd be surprised! (Jack charges at Ultron and tries to attack, which most attacks Ultron seems to tank, till he punches Jack away. Ultron fires laser) Jack: TIME STOP!! (Time stops around Jack just as the laser is about to hit him in the face) Jack: Phew...! Lex: Whoa man! (Jack looks in surprise as Lex is unaffected by the time stop) Lex: I didn't know you could do this! Jack: The hell....? Lex: I didn't know you could stop time! I heard a rumor Alex could to, but damn this is impressive. Jack:.... Lex: The look on your face says you are wondering how I'm moving in your time stop. Yes? Jack: Uhhhh..... Lex: Oh well it's actually a funny story, I- (Jack then feels time begin to start up again before he quickly dodges the laser) Ultron: Hm? Jack: Oh god that was close.. Ultron: You should not have been able to dodge that. You don't have super speed as far as I can tell. *Sees Lex* And what's this? Another speedster? Or teleport maybe? Lex: *Behind Ultron* Bit of both. (Ultron turns in surprise and looks Lex) Lex: So. You're Ultron huh? Ultron: The hell? Lex: I'll take that as a yes. Jack: Come on Lex, we'll take him together! Lex: Hell yeah Jax! Jack: Huh? Lex: Just a joke! Ultron: DIE!! (Ultron goes to hit Lex before he is then seen behind Ultron again) Lex: Peek-a-boo! Ultron: HUH?! Jack: Nice one! (Jack hits Ultron with a fireball, stumbling him back) Ultron: GAH!! YOU LITTLE BRAT!! Lex: Keep up the firepower Sektor! Jack: What is with you and my hand Lex?! (Ultron then grabs another piece of debris and chucks it at Jack who dodges) Ultron: Hold still! (Ultron fires more lasers at Jack who dodges using bursts of his time stop attack) Lex: Yeah! Hit him where it hurts Yang! Jack: HOW MANY DAMN UNIVERSES ARE YOU REFERENCING WITH ME RIGHT NOW?!! Ultron: ENOUGH!! (Ultron charges forward and grabs a hold of Jack before slamming him into the ground as he starts choking him) Ultron: It's over! Jack : Gah...! No, NEVER!! Ultron: This fight is over. Your life is over. Jack: Lex....HELP!! (Suddenly, Ultron is knocked back by an ice blast, freeing Jack as he and Lex look to find Erin standing by them) Erin: LEAVE MY MAN ALONE RUST BUCKET!! (Ultron gets back up as he looks over at Erin) Lex: Oooh this is getting intense! Ultron: Please, you're making a grave error Lorthare. Erin: You think I care?! Ultron: Pretty dumb for a human superweapon. Erin: What did you say to me?! Ultron: You heard me. Jack: Oh boy. Erin:...... (Ultron smirks before he starts feeling his legs freeze up, revealing ice slowly trailing up his body) Ultron: WHAT?! (One of Ultron's legs shatters as he falls down to the ground, the ice continuing to crawl up his body) Jack: Erin? Erin: Don't worry about me Jack. Just stay away. (Jack takes a few steps back as Erin goes toward Ultron) Lex: Oh this gonna be good. Erin: A dumb human superweapon am I? Let's see you say that after you're a popsicle! (Erin stomps on the floor creating more and more ice) Ultron: DAMMIT!! (Ultron's arm shatters with ease as it freezes over) Ultron: This ice is too cold! My body can't handle it! Erin: Exactly. By the time I'm done with you, this shell will be nothing but fragments on the floor. Ultron: NOO!! (Ultron's body continues shattering before there is finally almost nothing left) Ultron: This....isn't the end Lorthare! I'll build a better body than this, and then we'll see how far humanity can last when we return! MARK MY WORDS!!! Erin:....Shut up.... (Ultron's head freezes over before shattering, destroying his body for good) Jack: Whoa! Lex: You did it Erin! You beat him! Erin: Heh. You know I did. Now all his little drones are pretty much useless. Jack: But they still got away with the metal! Erin: Yeah, that could still pose a problem. Lex: Wait look! (The three look to find the canister of Vibranium Ultron was carrying) Erin: Well, there's one! Jack: Thought there's still the two who got away with the other container. Lex: Well you win some you lose some. Erin: We should probably get this back. We can't just risk leaving it behind. Jack: Yeah. Good idea. (The other heroes then run up to the three) Erin: Guys! Alex: Did you guys get the Vibranium? Lex: No, they all got away. Alex: Damn, same with us. Erin: Are you serious? Izuku: Yeah. We got cut off by too many drones on the way. Jack: Dammit. Alex: *notices the container* What's that? Erin: It's Vibranium. Ultron was carrying it before I shattered his body. Izuku: HUH?! Scott: What happened?! Jack: Oh yeah, Ultron attacked us and Erin destroyed his body. Lex: It was awesome! Alex: So, his main body's gone? Erin: For how long remains to be seen. Jack: Guess this is what he meant... We might have destroyed his body, but he's still out there. And now that he has some of the Vibraium, he'll come back, even stronger. Lex: Same with his army. Jack: Yeah, right. Alex: Well at least now we got some of it. Maybe we could try and use it against him. Erin: That's a good idea, but how? Alex: I don't know. Lex: Well, you'll have to figure something out and fast. Who knows how long it'll take before he builds his body and his army. Jack: Good point Lex. Lex: Thank you. Alex: Well, we should probably head home. We need to get this stuff secured. Erin: Good idea. Let's go guys! (The heroes all head for the exit. As they leave the building, they find Ray sitting outside alone) Jack: Ray? Ray: Huh? Oh, hey guys. Izuku: What're you still doing here? Alex: Yeah, I thought you were leaving. Ray: Oh yeah, well....I just wanted to wait for you guys was all. Erin: Really? Ray: Yeah. I wanted to make sure you guys were all right. Erin: Ah well that's nice of you, but we're A-OK. Ray: Good. Did you.....get him? (The heroes are silent) Ray: Oh...I see. Erin: Hey don't worry. We'll get him yet. Tom: Yeah. *Holds up the Vibraium* We still managed to slow him down at least. Ray: You got Vibranium? Alex: Only a little. Ray: Still, this is a good sign! Ian: How? Ray: You could use it against him! Jack: Really? Ray: Yeah! Uraraka: How? Tom: Oh I'm already getting a few ideas. Jack: Like what? Tom: Something I think can benefit us both Jack. Jack: No way, are you talking upgrades? Tom: You know it! Jack: Awesome! Ian: You guys sure? Jack: Hell yeah! Miles: Well, that does sound interesting. Richie: Yeah, I think me and Miles can hook you up with that guys. Tom: YES!! Jack: THANK YOU!! Lex: Jeez, you're really gonna take the hand that far Jack? Jack: Hey if I'm gonna have a robo hand, might as well make good use out of it. Lex: Well then I guess I'm not done with the names then. Jack: Don't you dare. Lex; Okay okay.... (Jack turns away as Lex smirks) Jessica: Let's not argue. Let's just be glad we got out of this unharmed. Sammy: Yeah come on! Let's get this stuff back to the Mansion! Ray: Um... Erin: Something wrong Ray? Ray: Do I....have to come with you? Alex: I mean.....You can if you want. Unless you have somewhere to go. Ray: I don't. Erin: Well hey, we got plenty of room at the Mansion. And since we are gonna help you find Rayla, it might be best for you to stay with us. Ray: Hmm.. You make a good point there. You don't mind if I stay then? Alex: Don't mind at all. Ray: Well then, count me in guys. Erin: Nice! Scott: Welcome aboard Ray. Ray: Thank you. Omega: So guys, we heading through the woods again? Erin: NO! NO! I DO NOT WANNA SEE THOSE PLANTS AGAIN!! Alex: Hey Ray? Is there any other way out of here? Ray: Of course! You just go right past the forest is all! (The heroes are silent) Ray: Is something wrong? Zulu:...Are you kidding me...? Izuku: We could've avoided that entire conflict like that? Ray: Uhh yeah? (Alex facepalms) Alex: Goddammit. Jack: Well at least we got something funny out of it! Alex: Yeah you're right! Erin: What? Jack: NOTHING!! (Alex is seen turned away from Erin on his phone watching the video) Erin: Alex, what is that? Alex: Nothing. Erin: If its nothing let me see. Alex: No. Erin: Let me see. Alex: No, it's just my social media page! Nothing else! Erin: Alex.... Alex: You can't see it! Erin: *video* Fluffy..... (Alex stares stunned as Erin glares at Alex) Alex:...… Erin: What.... Was that? Jack: Guys we might wanna run now. Yuri: A good call. Alex: Hey wait! Jack's as guilty as me! Jack: I DIDN'T RECORD IT ALEX!! Erin: Huh?! Alex: Oh no.... Erin: You recorded me?! Alex: N-No of course not! T-That was just something else! Erin: *Video* No no… Don't take Fluffy... Mine... Alex:..... Okay yeah I got nothing. Erin: ALEEEEEEEEEX!!!! Alex: RUUUUUN!!! (The heroes all run away from an enraged Erin...) TO BE CONTINED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts